Because of the present emphasis upon fuel economy and reduced exhaust emissions, various methods of increasing the efficiency of internal combustion engines and reducing the exhaust emissions thereof are being tested, evaluated and placed in use. However, many air and fuel induction systems which may be efficient at one temperature are inefficient at other engine operating temperatures.
Various types of structures have been incorporated into air and fuel induction systems designed to promote fuel economy and to reduce exhaust emissions, but many of these have proven ineffective, at least to some degree, mainly because of the use, in most cases, of vaporizing tanks and flow controls. It has been found by research that fuel being heated and recirculated in these tanks loses, with time, its vaporization qualities making the flow controls ineffective. This cause and effect is compounded by the fact that much of the fuel is recirculated without substantial addition of fresh fuel, because the volume of fuel in the tank remains the same. The fuel saving apparatus of the instant invention incorporates no evaporator tank or flow controls and all fuel supplied to the fuel vaporizing portion of the system is used.
Examples of various forms of fuel vaporizing structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,833,552, 2,319,971, 3,496,919, 3,765,382, 3,963,013, 4,015,569, 4,040,403, 4,092,962, 4,174,691, 4,190,030, 4,319,554 and 4,395,995.